Les frères McQuaids sont de retour
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: jeune fille trouvée morte près du lycée HALL-overdose d’héroïne-c pas le 1er cas.Drogue trafiquée? L’autopsie nous en dira plus.Tom&Doug vont mener l’enquête au sein du lycée.Les frères McQuaids sont de retour en pleine forme.EMOTIONS!A DEC
1. A la chapelle de Jump Street

**LES FRERES McQUAIDS **

****

**SONT DE RETOUR !**

**Auteur : **

**Date : août 2004**

**_Résum_****_ :_**

Une jeune fille est retrouvée morte dans les environs du lycée HALL. Elle avait 17 ans. Cause du décès : overdose d'héroïne. Ce n'est pas le premier cas. Plusieurs ados ont succombé à une overdose ces derniers mois, toujours aux alentours de ce lycée. La drogue serait-elle trafiquée ? L'autopsie de cette dernière victime nous en dira plus. Tom et Doug vont mener l'enquête au sein du lycée HALL. Les frères McQuaids sont de retour et en pleine forme ! A DECOUVRIR !!!

Johnny DEPP : Thomas "Tom" Hanson (aussi Tommy)

Peter DeLuise : Douglas "Doug" Penhall (aussi Douggi)

Steven Wiliams : Capitaine Adam Fuller

Holly Robinson-Pete : Judy Hoffs

Dustin N'Guyen : Ari Ioki

**CHAPITRE 1 : A la chapelle de Jump Street**

Les officiers sont déjà à l'intérieur de la chapelle de Jump Street, seul le capitaine Fuller manquait à l'appel. C'était « la chapelle » de Jump Street car avant c'était une chapelle. On est lundi.

7h33 : Tom, Doug et Ari jouent au basket à l'intérieur du bâtiment car Fuller n'est pas encore arrivé. Le basket aide à se détendre avant une nouvelle journée de travail. Judy est sagement assise à son bureau en train de mettre la paperasse en ordre. Les garçons ne comptent pas vraiment les points, ils jouent juste comme ça en attendant le capitaine Fuller. Aucun des officiers n'étaient sur une mission depuis quelques jours. Ils aiment bien être en mission car pour eux c'est un peu comme d'être acteur, ils jouent à chaque fois un rôle différent. Evidemment il ne faut pas négliger les arrestations… mais pour eux le moment le plus jouissif d'une mission est quand ils montrent leur plaque de police et dévoilent leur vrai visage. D'une façon, on peut dire que travailler sous couverture leur permet de garder un esprit jeune. Ils doivent rester jeune et pas seulement physiquement mais aussi intérieurement, moralement pour pouvoir comprendre ce que ressentent les adolescents, leurs problèmes, les aider et les arrêter quand c'est nécessaire.

7h45 : le capitaine Adam Fuller arrive dans la chapelle de Jump Street.

Il salue tout le monde et entre dans son bureau pour y pendre sa veste et prendre des dossiers pour expliquer la nouvelle mission aux officiers.

Les garçons cessent de jouer au basket et Judy se lève pour les rejoindre. Fuller arrive auprès d'eux, dossiers en main.

-----------------------------


	2. La mission

**CHAPITRE 2 : La mission**

Fuller contemple rapidement une dernière fois les dossiers sous les yeux des officiers qui se demandent sur quoi va porter leur nouvelle mission.

- Hier soir, commence Fuller, une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte près du lycée HALL. Elle n'avait que 17 ans. La cause du décès est une overdose d'héroïne.

- Cette saleté a encore frapp !!! dit Doug.

- Oui, dit Fuller, c'est du gâchis !

- Comment est-ce que les jeunes peuvent se laisser entraîner là dedans ? demande Judy.

- Tu sais Judy, dit Tom, parfois ils sont tellement poussés à en prendre qu'ils ne savent pas résister !

- Il faudrait qu'on arrive à détruire le haut du trafic une fois pour toute, dit Ari.

- Je continue, dit Fuller. Ce n'est pas le premier cas de mort par overdose aux alentours de ce lycée ces derniers temps. Quelque chose se passe avec la drogue, elle doit être mal coupée ou trop pure. Nous en saurons plus après l'autopsie de cette fille.

Fuller réfléchit quelques instants à la manière de régler l'affaire et à la manière d'infiltrer ses agents.

- Bon, dit-il. Hanson et Penhall vous allez nous faire une nouvelle performance des frères McQuaids, qui n'ont peur de rien et qui se donnent toujours en spectacle. Arrangez-vous rapidement pour faire voir que vous êtes prêt à tout pour vous amuser, que vous ne reculer devant rien. Dès que quelqu'un vous proposera de la drogue nous aurons un début de piste.

Doug est ravi de pouvoir incarner les frères McQuaids à nouveau, toujours avec son meilleur ami Tom. Doug a un peu le même caractère que les McQuaids donc ce n'est pas très difficile pour lui et c'est toujours amusant. Il peut se faire remarquer…

Tom est un peu moins ravi car ce n'est pas du tout dans son caractère d'agir comme le font les McQuaids. De plus, comme il dit toujours, il n'est pas devenu flic pour retourner sur les bancs d'école. Même s'il s'amuse beaucoup avec Doug lorsqu'ils sont les frères McQuaids Tom a l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui au fond est le propre d'une mission, être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Allez Tom, dit Doug, fait nous un petit sourire on va bien se marrer…

- Oh ça va, je commence à en avoir ma claque d'interpréter les frères de la terreur. Ce n'est pas du tout moi ! dit Tom

- Hanson, dit Fuller, je comprends ton point de vue mais interpréter les McQuaids est une bonne manière de se faire remarquer rapidement et que tout le monde vous connaisse. Vous vous arranger pour faire quelques conneries… et le reste suivra.

- Oui, j'ai compris, dit Tom, puis je suis sûre qu'on ne verra pas le temps passer.

- Alors Hoffs et Ioki vous serez 2 dealers voulant acheter une grosse quantité de marchandises. Après quelques petites transactions vous passerez commande pour une grosse quantité et vous demanderez à voir le chef et non plus passer par les intermédiaires.

Tous se regardent réfléchissant à la manière d'interpréter au mieux leur rôle.

- De combien de temps disposons-nous pour boucler l'enquête, demande Judy ?

- Le plus rapidement possible, répond Fuller. Il faut que se soit boucler avant ce week-end.

- Avant ce week-end ? répète Doug.

- Wow, dit Tom, il va falloir se dépêcher.

- C'est exact, dit Fuller, vous devez vous faire remarquer au plus vite. Et pour Judy et Ari vous devez dès aujourd'hui passer commande pour une petite quantité de came.

Fuller retourne dans son bureau chercher de l'argent ensuite il revient près des officiers.

- Tenez, dit Fuller à Ari et Judy, voici 1 000 $ a investir dès aujourd'hui.

Ari met l'argent dans une petite poche sous sa veste.

- Et voici aussi 1 000 $ pour Hanson et Penhall, dit Fuller en leur tendant l'enveloppe.

- Et avant que je n'oublie, dit Fuller distribuant des feuilles aux officiers, voici vos dossiers, lisez-les et imprégnez-vous bien de ce qu'il est écrit sur ces feuilles !

Il est écrit sur le dossier de Tom qu'il a des mauvaises notes dans presque tous les cours et qu'il dérange les autres.

Il est écrit la même chose pour Doug à l'exception qu'en plus il distrait abondamment les autres et ne supporte pas qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui.

Tous les deux se sont faits virer de leur ancien lycée et sont transférés au lycée HALL dans une classe d'apprentissage technique et non général.

- Génial, dit Tom, il va encore falloir travailler avec ses mains.

- Râle pas Tommy, lui dit Doug, tes jolies petites mimines seront toujours aussi belles en fin de journée.

- Très drôle ! lui répond Tom en lui lançant un regard qui dit « arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Il est également inscrit qu'ils ont aussi été arrêtés plusieurs fois pour détention de drogues et consommation, ainsi que violence envers autrui.

Sur le dossier de Judy et Ari il est juste inscrit qu'ils ont abandonné le lycée l'année dernière et qu'ils ont depuis été arrêté plusieurs fois pour des faits de drogues et bagarres.

Fuller les regarde chacun leur tour en train de lire leur dossier respectif.

- Ca y est, demande-t-il ? Vous êtes prêt à entrer en scène ?

- Tout à fait prêt, dit Doug.

- Allons-y, dit Tom. Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ! On va déjà se faire remarquer en arrivant en retard, c'est bien, tout le monde nous connaîtra déjà. Ca fera un bon point !

-----------------------------


	3. Approche

**CHAPITRE 3 : Approche**

Il est maintenant 8h10 et les officiers quittent Jump Street pour prendre leurs voitures et retourner chez eux se préparer à cette mission.

- Je viens chez toi quand je suis prêt pour qu'on parte ensemble dans ma voiture, ok ? demande Doug.

- Ca roule, répond Tom.

Après quelques minutes ils arrivent chacun dans leur logement respectif. Ils habitent tous à quelques minutes en voiture de la chapelle de Jump Street.

Tom met son jeans troué, un sweat blanc avec des manches brunes et au-dessus une veste en jeans trouée elle aussi et sans manches et un foulard dans les cheveux. Il n'oublie pas les boucles d'oreilles. Il se regarde dans le miroir : « un parfait rebelle » se dit-il. Il est très sexy dans cette tenue mais visiblement il ne s'en rend pas bien compte.

De son côté Doug met également un jeans troué et un sweat blanc avec une veste kaki au-dessus. Il met également des boucles d'oreilles et du gel sur ses cheveux mais pas de foulard.

Judy met un sweat bleu avec une veste noire et une jupe noir et des chaussures à petits talons.

Ari met un sweat brun avec une veste noire et un jeans.

Il est 8h47 et Doug sonne à la porte de Tom. Tom sort et ils se rendent au lycée HALL dans la voiture de Doug.

De son côté Ari passe prendre Judy. Ils ne se sont pas tous donnés rendez-vous en même temps au lycée HALL pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'avantage.

Tom et Doug arrivent au lycée HALL et garent la voiture sur le parking réservé au lycée. « L'endroit n'est pas trop mal » pense Tom. Ils sortent de la voiture et se dirigent vers l'entrée.

Il est 9h03 et ils ont raté la première heure de cours. Les élèves se ruent dans les couloirs en direction de leur prochain cours. Les cours commencent à 8h et se terminent à 15h30.

Tom et Doug vont au secrétariat signaler leur arrivée et on leur fait remarquer qu'ils sont en retard pour leur premier jour.

- Oui mais nous sommes les McQuaids, dit Tom ironiquement, nous n'arrivons jamais à l'heure.

- Et bien à l'avenir il faudra que ça cesse, répond la femme du secrétariat. Ici c'est un lycée respectable, sans problème et nous aimons que les élèves soient à l'heure aux cours. Vous devez aller en classe…

Tom et Doug se dirigent vers la classe où ils sont attendus.

- Un lycée sans problèmes, tu parles ! dit Tom.

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'on est envoyé ici, dit Doug, pour qu'il reste sans problèmes aux yeux des profs…

- Et c'est nous qu'on envoient sur les bancs d'école… se plain Tom.

- Arrête de te plaindre Tommy, dit Doug, on va bien se marre tu vas voir.

- Y a intérêt, répond Tom.

9h15. Ils arrivent devant la porte et Tom prend une profonde respiration avant de toquer fortement à celle-ci.

Le prof s'avance et ouvre la porte, il est surpris de voir les tenues des nouveaux élèves.

- Je suppose que vous êtes Tom et Doug McQuaids ! dit-il.

- Oui c'est bien ça, dit Doug.

- Bonjour, dit le prof, je suis le professeur d'histoire Monsieur Bindock.

En entendant le nom du prof, Tom et Doug ont envie de rire. En tant qu'officiers de police ils se retiennent mais en tant que les frères McQuaids ils sourient.

…

- La classe faite un accueil chaleureux à vos 2 nouveaux copains… demande le prof.

- Eh Salut….. disent les élèves.

Le prof regarde les dossiers scolaires de Tom et Doug et remarquent qu'ils ne sont pas brillants. Il fait des grimaces que tout le monde peut voir.

- Bon, j'espère que vos notes vont s'améliorer, vous allez faire des efforts n'est-ce ? leur demande-t-il.

- On fera ce qu'on pourra Monsieur Bindock, dit Doug.

- Bon, on verra, dit Bindock. Allez prendre place.

Il reste quelques places de libres dans la classe. Ce sont des bancs d'une seule personne, la classe est divisée en trois rangées. Il y a à peu près 20 élèves dans la classe. Tom s'avance vers le milieu de la classe et une fille lui fait signe qu'il peut s'asseoir au banc à côté d'elle. Doug, quant à lui, s'installe tout dans le fond.

Il y a quelques trouble-fêtes dans cette classe, ça tombe bien. Les McQuaids n'aiment pas rester calme. Ils doivent se joindre aux fêtards, aux bad boys…

Ils n'hésitent pas à faire semblant de s'endormir en classe pour que le prof s'arrête de donner cours et leur faire une remarque.

Certains élèves rebelles n'hésitent pas non plus à lancer des projectiles sur le prof lorsqu'il écrit au tableau et qu'il est de dos pour eux.

Il y a aussi des élèves qui parlent entres eux, de leur prochaine sortie, de la manière de se faire de l'argent rapidement.

Derrière lui Doug entend 2 jeunes parler de se refournir en drogue. Il tend bien l'oreille et puis décide de se joindre à la conversation.

- Salut les gars, votre conversation m'intéresse, dit-il.

- C'est privé mec, lui répondent les 2 élèves en question.

- Ok Ok, t'emballes pas, on est tous dans la même galère, lui dit Doug.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demande l'un des deux mecs.

- Eh, relax mec, je cherche la même chose que toi ? dit Doug. Tu sais où en trouver ?

- Ca se pourrait, disent les 2 mecs un peu méfiants. Bon on se retrouve après les cours ok ?

- Ca marche dit Doug.

Doug lance un regard à Tom pour lui dire qu'il est sur une piste.

Tom et Doug sont amis depuis qu'ils ont commencé à travailler ensemble il y a environ 3 ans. Ils sont habitués à partir en mission tous les deux et se comprennent mieux que personne. Un regard suffit pour se faire comprendre. Parfois ils se charrient un peu aussi.

Ce cours semble passer lentement, normal il dure 2 heures.

Il est 11h et le la cloche qui annonce la fin du cours sonne enfin !

Tom et Doug sont les derniers à sortir de la classe. Tous les autres se sont précipités pour sortir comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important dans les couloirs. Bizarrement personne n'est jamais pressé de rentrer en classe mais quand il s'agit d'en sortir c'est l'inverse !

Il y a tellement de monde dans les couloirs qu'on se croirait dans un immense supermarché.

Les cours reprennent à 11h20.

…

- Tom, dit Doug, les deux mecs derrière moi parlaient de se ravitailler.

- Tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de drogue ? demande Tom.

- Tu me prends pour qui Tommy ? Bien sûr que je suis sûr !

- Ok, dit Tom. Et qu'as-tu dit ?

- Que leur conversation m'intéressait. Que toi et moi sommes preneurs aussi… dit Doug.

- Et alors, ça donne quoi ? demande Tom.

- Je ne sais pas trop ils m'ont envoyé promener, dit Doug.

- Faudrait peut-être leur agité du cash sous le nez, s'exclame Tom.

- Et puis ils m'ont dit qu'on pouvait se retrouver après les cours, ajoute Doug.

Tom réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu as le fric ? demande-t-il à Doug

- Bien sûr, regarde tout ses billets, répond Doug en agitant les billets sous le nez de Tom.

- Ok alors allons-y, propose Tom.

Ils marchent dans le couloir en direction des toilettes car c'est en général là que se retrouvent les jeunes pour faire leurs transactions. Ils restent juste aux deux officiers à trouver les toilettes.

Une fois arrivés devant ils poussent violemment la porte des toilettes de hommes.

Les 2 jeunes qui parlaient derrière Doug sont effectivement là ainsi que d'autres jeunes venus se soulager. Les 2 jeunes font sortir tout le monde à l'exception bien sûr des McQuaids.

- Salut moi c'est Rick, dit l'un des jeunes.

- Et moi c'est Mikey, dit le second.

- Et nous c'est Tom et Doug McQuaids, dit Doug.

Rick et Mikey regardent les frères quelques instants comme pour essayer de découvrir quelque chose.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes frères ! dit Mikey.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pourtant presque pas, ajoute Rick.

- Nous n'avons pas la même mère, dit Tom.

- Ca explique tout ! dit Mikey.

Doug fait un signe avec ses mains pour dire « c'est la vie ».

- Alors comme ça vous chercher à vous éclater ? leur demande Mikey.

- Oui, et comment ! dit Tom.

-----------------------------


	4. Piégés

**CHAPITRE 4 : Piégés**

Mikey et Rick se regardent avant de sortir chacun un couteau de la poche de leurs vestes et de menacer Tom et Doug.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande Tom.

- Allez, cassez-vous d'ici ! ordonne Mikey.

- Quoi ? demande Doug. Qu'a-t-on fait de mal ?

- Rien, répond Rick, vous êtes juste des poulets.

- Ah bon, dit Doug, tu penses vraiment qu'on a la tête de flics ? Allez bon sang réfléchis un peu stp. Regarde la tête Tommy tu penses vraiment que c'est un flic.

- A vrai dire pas trop non, dit Mikey.

- Et lui, surenchérit Tom pour se venger, tu penses que ce gros lard qu'est mon frère à le physique d'un flic ? Ce gros pacha ne serait pas malin assez…

- Non il est trop gros, trop bouffi, dit Rick.

- Merci Tommy pour cette charmante description, dit Doug.

- Je t'en prie c'était gratuit, ajoute Tom un sourire aux lèvres.

…

- Ok, dit Mikey, alors si vous n'êtes pas des flics vous allez devoir le prouver…

- Comment ? demande Tom.

Mikey plonge la main dans une des poches de sa veste et en sort un petit paquet rempli de poudre blanche, de la cocaïne.

Doug et Tom se regardent l'air un peu inquiet. Ils sentaient la suite des événements arriver.

- Si vous n'êtes pas des flics, dit Mikey, vous pouvez vous faire une ligne de coke !

- Bien sûr répond Doug.

Mikey lui tend le sachet et le papier roulé pour sniffer en premier.

Doug sait qu'il ne peut pas faire ça mais s'il ne le fait pas sa couverture sera foutue et il sera repéré. D'un autre côté il suffit que lui et Tom ne disent rien à Fuller et personne ne le saura.

- Bon j'y vais, dit Doug, regardez bien !

Et il sniffe un peu et puis renifle mainte fois.

- Bien joué, dit Rick, on te croit maintenant. A toi Tom, tiens…

Et Tom est bien obligé de se faire une ligne également. Il se met à penser « je ne suis pas payer pour faire ça ! ».

Il commence lui aussi à renifler encore et encore. Ca lui pique à la tête et il se doute que ça doit être pareil pour son copain.

Tout deux doivent paraître normaux, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ça. Ils doivent être crédible.

- Bon on peut passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? demande Tom.

- Bien sûr, dit Rick. Alors que cherchez-vous comme dope ?

- Qu'avez-vous à proposer ? demande Doug.

- Coke, ecsta, héro, LSD, dit Mikey

- Wow, génial, dit Tom en lançant un regard encourageant à Doug.

- Alors que voulez-vous ? demande Mikey.

Tom sentait les effets de la drogue commencer à agir, il préférait ne pas parler pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. Doug, voyant son état, préfère prendre la parole mais il a à peine la force d'ouvrir la bouche avant que Mikey ne commence à parler.

- Alors c'est de la bonne n'est-ce pas ?

- Merveilleuse, dit péniblement Doug.

- Bon écoutez le mecs, on se revoit fin de journée quand vous serez redescendus, ok ? demande Mikey.

- Ca marche dit doucement Tom.

Tom avait l'impression d'être tout bizarre et que tout le monde le regardait. Mais tout le monde était bien trop pressé dans les couloirs que personne ne fait attention aux autres. C'est à peine si on ne se bouscule pas pour passer.

Doug et Tom préfèrent écourter leur journée de cours et rentrer chez eux.

- Tu viens Tommy, dit Doug, on va rentrer chez moi je pense que c'est mieux.

- Oui, acquiesce Tom.

Doug, qui est en meilleur état que Tom, prend le volant de sa voiture et ils rentrent chez lui.

- Tom, ça va ? lui demande Doug.

- Putain, merde c'est puissant ce truc, dit Tom.

- Oui je sais, répond Doug.

- Comment est-ce que les jeunes peuvent aimer se défoncer avec ce truc, ça n'a rien d'amusant, on se sent bizarre c'est tout, ajoute Tom.

- Je sais, mais les jeunes adorent se sentir bizarre et avec cette merde ils se sentent mieux.

Tout les deux ont du mal à s'exprimer.

Ils arrivent maintenant chez Doug. Doug sort de la voiture et porte Tom jusqu'à son canapé.

- Dis Douggi, dit Tom, faudra pas que Fuller soit au courant sinon il va nous fusiller.

- T'inquiète Tommy on va rester ici jusqu'à la fin des cours, le temps de se sentir mieux, on va dormir et on ne dira rien à Fuller, dit Doug.

- Ok, ça va alors ! dit Tom rassuré.

Doug se couche sur l'autre divan et tous les deux dorment quelques heures avant d'être sauvagement réveillé par quelqu'un.

-----------------------------


	5. Pas de chance

**CHAPITRE 5 : Pas de chance**

Tom et Doug ouvrent les yeux et voient le capitaine Fuller debout devant eux, les bras croisés de mécontentement.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demande Fuller fâché de ne pas voir ses officiers au boulot.

- Euh… dit Tom.

- Il est 15h et vous êtes sensé être en cours à faire votre travail, dit Fuller fâché.

- Ecoutez capitaine, dit Doug, nous avons une piste, ils sont rentrés chez eux et nous aussi.

Fuller se rend compte que ses deux officiers sont bizarres, ils ne parlent pas tout à fait normalement.

Les effets de la drogue avaient à moitié disparus mais pas encore totalement.

Fuller s'approche d'eux et les regarde dans les yeux. Ils avaient les pupilles dilatées.

- Mais vous avez pris de la drogue ? demande-t-il alors que la réponse était claire.

- Ecoutez capitaine, dit Doug. Ils nous ont menacé avec des couteaux et ont dit qu'on était des flics. On leur a dit que non, qu'on cherchait juste à s'éclater comme eux, que c'était notre truc. Et ils nous ont dit que si on sniffait de la coke ils nous croiraient.

- Alors vous l'avez fait, dit Fuller.

- On n'avait pas le choix capitaine, dit Tom.

- Je vous croyais plus intelligents que ça, dit Fuller.

- On n'avait pas le choix, répète Tom.

- Si, vous pouviez dire que vous aviez déjà eu votre dose où je ne sais pas mais il fallait trouver une autre solution, dit Fuller.

- Ecoutez, on a une bonne piste et ils veulent nous revoir après la fin des cours, ajoute Doug.

- Alors dépêchez-vous, dit Fuller, il est déjà 15h. Allez vous rincer le visage.

Tom et Doug se dirigent vers la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Ca les réveillait un peu plus. Ils sont maintenant plus aptes que tantôt.

Fuller s'en va déçu de l'attitude de ses jeunes officiers. Tom et Doug repartent en voiture vers le lycée et attendent, assis sur le capot de la voiture, que la fin des cours sonne.

Ils se sentent déjà mieux, la drogue ne fait presque plus effets.

-----------------------------


	6. Redescente sur terre

**CHAPITRE 6 : Redescente sur terre**

Il est 15h30 et la cloche sonne la fin des cours. Ils voient Rick et Mikey sortir et s'avancer vers eux.

- Salut les mecs, disent Rick et Mikey.

- Salut, dit Tom.

Doug se contente de faire un signe de la main.

- Tout va bien ? demande Mikey. La défonce a été bonne ?

- Impecc', dit Tom.

Heureusement Tom et Doug n'en n'avaient pas sniffé beaucoup.

- On va aller faire affaire dans un bistrot ou nous avons l'habitude d'aller, dit Rick.

- Ok, dit Doug, on vous suit !

Ils y vont à pied. Il s'agit du café 'Corail'. Après quelques minutes de marchent ils y arrivent.

L'endroit n'est pas très convenable, c'est un repaire de prostituées, drogués…

C'était assez déprimant de voir un endroit avec autant de jeunes désespérés, qui se détruisent… C'est du moins ce que pensent Tom et Doug.

Ils prennent une table et commandent des bières.

- Alors combien en voulez-vous ? demande Mikey.

- ¼ de kilos de coke, dit Doug.

- Ca fera 1 150 $, dit Rick.

- Wow c'est une fameuse somme, dit Doug.

- On est d'accord, dit Tom en lançant un regard noir à Doug.

Fuller avait donné à ses deux officiers 1 000 $ pour cette première transaction. Tom s'est dit que ce n'était pas grave, Fuller s'aurait s'arranger pour leur obtenir un peu plus.

Il valait mieux ne pas discuter pour une première transaction.

- Ok, on vous donne ça ce soir, ça marche ? demande Mikey.

- Ok, nous aussi on vous donnera l'argent ce soir, dit Doug.

- C'est bon, répond Rick. On se retrouve ici ce soir à 22h.

- Ok, disent Tom et Doug.

Ils boivent leurs bières en scrutant les alentours.

Tom regarde une jeune fille triste, sûrement en manque, qui se prostitue et tente d'attirer des clients de se bar.

Rick voit que Tom la regarde mais pense que c'est parce qu'il la veut alors il l'appelle.

- Trisha, amène-toi ! ordonne Rick.

La jeune fille s'avance vers la table, elle n'a pas plus de 16-17 ans.

- Mon ami Tom se sent seul ce soir, tu pourrais … dit Rick.

La jeune fille n'attend même pas la fin de la phrase et elle s'assied sur les genoux de Tom. Pas besoin de vous dire que tout le monde aimerait être à la place de Trisha ! Tom est quelque peu gêné mais essaie de ne pas le montrer.

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse des trucs tous les deux ? demande Trisha. Si tu as de l'argent il n'y a pas de problème.

Rick et Mikey s'éloigne de la table pour discuter un peu. Tom et Doug vont les attendre dehors et Trisha les suit.

- Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu veux de l'argent ? lui demande Tom.

- Pour me sentir bien, répond la fille.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a d'autres manières de te sentir bien ? tente de la raisonner Doug.

- Et vous que faites-vous ici ? leur demande Trisha. On est tous ici pour la même chose.

- Tu as un peu d'argent stp ? demande la fille à Tom.

Tom, le cœur sur la main, lui donne 20 $ pour ne pas qu'elle se prostitue ce soir.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle. Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

- Nulle part, ça va prend l'argent et pars, lui dit Tom.

- Ok, merci beau mec, lui dit Trisha.

- De rien, répond Tom.

…

Elle s'en va et Rick et Mikey sortent du bar pour se diriger vers les McQuaids.

- Bon ben on se voit ce soir alors, dit Rick.

- Oui, dit Doug.

Rick et Mikey partent et Tom et Doug en font de même.

Tom et Doug rentrent à la chapelle. Fuller est là à les attendre.

Apparemment il veut voir s'ils sont redescendus (sur terre) et qu'ils n'ont pas une nouvelle fois consommé de la drogue. Il est rassuré en les voyants.

Ils parlent ensemble du déroulement de leur journée.

- Nous avons conclus un marché et on fait un premier échange ce soir, dit Tom.

- C'est bien, dit Fuller. Combien en avez-vous demand ?

- ¼ de kilos de cocaïne, répond Doug avec enthousiasme. Mais notre cher Tommy n'a pas essayé de baisser le prix que Rick et Mikey ont fixé à 1 150 $.

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter la première fois, dit Tom.

- Tu as très bien fait Tom, lui dit Fuller.

Tom et Doug n'en reviennent pas que Fuller ne soit pas fâché et qu'ils disent qu'il obtiendra plus d'argent, les 150 $ supplémentaires, pour la prochaine transaction.

- D'accord, dit Fuller, je vous obtiendrais l'argent manquant et dès demain vous demander beaucoup plus pour que Rick et Mikey doivent contacter leur chef. Vous vous arrangerez alors pour traiter directement avec lui et non ses intermédiaires.

- Compris, dit Tom un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, maintenant allez vous reposer jusqu'à ce soir, dit Fuller, vous en avez bien besoin. Et essayer que ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ne se reproduise jamais, compris ?

- Bien sûr, répondent en même temps Tom et Doug.

- On essaie d'arrêter tout ces gens pour empêcher aux gosses de détruire leur santé et ce n'est pas pour que vous fassiez pareil. Et n'oubliez pas que des jeunes sont mort à cause de cette drogue qui était peut-être fournie par Rick et Mikey.

- Oui capitaine, dit Doug pour couper cour à la conversation qui l'embarrassait lui et Tom.

- Et comment ça se passe pour Ari et Judy ? demande Doug.

- Ils ont une piste ? demande à son tour Tom.

- Non, dit Fuller, je ne sais pas comment mais ils se sont très vite fait repérer. Ils arrêtent la mission donc tout repose sur vous deux maintenant.

- Génial, dit Tom.

- Faut pas rater notre coup ! dit Doug.

- Ca tu l'as dit Penhall, lui dit Fuller.

- Tu viens Doug, on y va, dit Tom.

- J'arrive, dit Doug.

-----------------------------


	7. Rapport d'autopsie

**CHAPITRE 7 : Rapport d'autopsie**

Un coup de téléphone retentit à la chapelle. Fuller décroche. C'est le médecin légiste. Tom et Doug commence à se diriger vers la sortie quand Fuller, au téléphone, leur fait signe de revenir près de lui. Il leur dit tout bas que c'est le médecin légiste. C'est pour le rapport d'autopsie de la jeune fille. Fuller dit quelques « hu hu » et puis remercie le médecin légiste et raccroche. Tom et Doug le regardent impatient de savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- C'était le médecin légiste, il appelait car il a fini le rapport d'autopsie de la jeune fille découverte morte d'une overdose près du lycée HALL.

- Et alors, c'était quoi ? demande Tom.

- Une overdose d'héroïne comme nous le pensions. D'après l'autopsie elle en prenait depuis plusieurs mois. Elle était accro.

- C'est triste, dit Doug, une fille si jeune …

- Ouais, dit Tom, les jeunes se laissent avoir par la drogue et voilà le résultat !

- C'est pourquoi il est urgent de mettre fin à ce trafic ! dit Fuller.

…

- Rentrez vous reposer pour ce soir, dit Fuller. Et on se revoit ce soir avec la drogue pour pouvoir faire des analyses et voir si c'est la même que celle qui a tué plusieurs adolescents.

- Ok, dit Doug.

Tom fit un sourire qui voulait dire « oui ».

Tom est très beau et les filles s'en rendent compte, il a encore un charme supplémentaire lorsqu'il sourit. Son regard vous pénètre, vous parle… Il a tout pour lui et rien à changer. Tout est parfait chez Tom Hanson, aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur ! Rares sont les garçons comme lui !

-----------------------------


	8. Oubli

**CHAPITRE 8 : Oubli**

Il est 17h42. Tom et Doug rentrent chacun chez eux et se reposent.

Vers 20h30 Tom prend une bonne douche. Ensuite il change de sweat et de jeans troué mais n'oublie de remettre son foulard, ses boucles d'oreilles…

Il téléphone à Doug pour lui rappeler d'emporter l'argent avec lui. Encore une fois c'est Doug qui viendra chez Tom pour qu'ils partent ensemble.

21h30. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte de Tom. Tom ouvre et voit son ami Doug, pile à l'heure.

- Attends, dit Tom, je prends ma veste et on y va.

- Ok, dit Doug.

- T'as pas oublié l'argent hein ? demande Tom.

- Tu me prends pour qui Tommy ? dit Doug. Bien sûr que j'ai l'argent.

Doug met les mains dans ses poches et ne trouvent pas l'argent. Pourtant il est sûr d'avoir mis le paquet renfermant l'argent dans une des poches de sa veste.

- Oh oh, s'exclame Doug.

- Quoi ? demande Tom.

- On dirait bien que la petite souris est venue me prendre l'argent, dit Doug.

- Tu te fous de moi c'est pas vrai ? dit Tom. Amène-toi ici ?

- Quoi tu veux vérifier ? demande Doug amusé par la situation et surtout pas la tête que fait Tom à cet instant précis.

- Ah ah, très drôle, dit Tom. Bon ben on n'a plus qu'à retourner chez toi.

- Oui on y va, dit Doug toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Doug trouve que Tom prend tout trop au sérieux mais de son côté Tom pense de Doug qu'il est trop négligeant et pas assez sérieux pour certaines choses.

Pourtant ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils prennent la voiture de Doug et vont à son appartement.

- Allez dépêche-toi un peu sinon nous allons arriver en retard, dit Tom.

- Relax Tommy on est les McQuaids on n'a pas d'heure pour arriver, dit Doug.

- Mais là c'est pour les affaires, faut quand même pas s'amener 1h après, dit Tom.

- Eh, on sera à peine 10 minutes en retard, dit Doug, relax mec ! C'est le reste des effets de la drogue de ce midi qui te fait cet effet-l ? demande-t-il amus ?

Tom le regarde sans répondre. Il n'aime pas que Doug se moque de lui.

Ils marchent jusqu'à la porte de chez Doug. Doug est relativement calme et Tom l'est un peu moins.

Doug fouille les poches de son autre veste, laissée sur le divan, et y trouve l'argent dans l'une des poches.

- J'ai mis l'argent dans une veste et j'en ai mis une autre, c'est bête hein ? dit Doug.

- Ca tu l'as dit Douggi, dit Tom.

Doug prend l'argent de la poche de son autre veste et l'agite sous le nez de Tom.

- Tiens tu les as vu tous ces beaux billets ! dit Doug.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est toi le fautif et pas moi, dit Tom. Allez mets-le fric dans ta poche, sans te tromper de veste cette fois-ci et partons.

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête, dit Doug.

- Merci, dit Tom.

Ils reprennent la voiture en direction du 'Corail' où ils ont rendez-vous avec Rick et Mikey pour une première transaction.

-----------------------------


	9. Première transaction

**CHAPITRE 9: Première transaction**

Il est 22h08 et les McQuaids entrent dans ce bar. Rick et Mikey sont déjà assis à une table et leur font signes. Tom et Doug vont s'installer avec eux et commande chacun une bière.

D'ordinaire Tom Hanson se serrait excusé d'être en retard même si c'est de quelques minutes seulement mais Tom McQuaids ne s'excuse jamais, c'est un dur.

- Alors vous avez la came ? demande Doug.

- Evidemment et vous, vous avez l'argent ? demande Mikey.

- Bien sûr, dit Doug montrant la poche de sa veste.

Ils font discrètement l'échange en passant leurs mains en dessous de la table. Personne ne voit rien.

- Vous ne comptez pas ? demande Tom.

- Non, on a confiance, si le compte n'y est pas notre chef vous fera la peau, dit Mikey très sérieux.

Le sourire sur le visage de Tom s'en va à présent, il avale une gorgée de sa bière. Doug ne sourit plus non plus.

- Et vous, vous ne testez pas la marchandise ? demande Rick.

- Non, dit Doug en regardant Tom qui se retenait de rire, on a notre compte pour l'instant. On s'est fait plaisir avant de venir.

- Ah ok je vois, dit Mikey.

- Si elle n'est pas aussi bonne que ce midi vous aurez de nos nouvelles, dit Doug très sérieux également.

- Ok nous sommes tous d'accord alors, dit Mikey.

- Oui pas d'embrouilles, dit Tom. On est tous réglo !

Tom voit que Trisha est toujours là. Elle a des coups sur le visage. Tom ne voit pas très bien car il fait un peu sombre dans ce bar et elle n'est pas très proche de lui. Elle essaie encore d'attirer des clients pour se vendre et avoir de l'argent pour s'acheter une nouvelle dose de drogue. Tom est peiné par ce spectacle. « Cette fille a à peine 16 ans » se met-il à penser.

Trisha ne l'a pas vu sinon elle serait déjà venue près de lui, lui qui lui a donné de l'argent sans rien demandé en échange.

Une fois leurs bières finies, Rick et Mikey s'en vont et Tom et Doug attendent un peu avant de sortir.

- Tu as vu l'état de Trisha ? demande Tom à Doug.

- Oui c'est triste, répond Doug.

- T'as vu elle s'est fait tapper dessus ! dit Tom

- Oui, et malgré tout elle va continuer de vivre de la même manière comme si de rien n'était, dit Doug..

- J'espère qu'on va attraper ce salaud qui vend cette merde aux jeunes, et le type qui l'a cognée ! dit Tom énervé.

- Tommy on va y arriver, crois moi ! dit Doug sûr de lui.

- Y a intérêt ! dit Tom.

Trisha arrive a attirer un mec et tout deux se lèvent et se dirige vers la sortie.

Tom et Doug regardent le spectacle.

- Oh non, dit Tom. Il faut l'empêcher de…

- Oui tu as raison, dit Doug.

Ils se lèvent et s'approchent d'elle et du mec.

- Ah non mon vieux, dit Tom, c'est pas de chance mais Trisha est avec nous ce soir.

- Mais… dit le vieux.

- Allez t'as pas compris, dit Doug au type, t'es de trop. Casse-toi !

Le mec sort seul du 'Corail'. Trisha regardent Tom et Doug en se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous êtes tarés ou quoi ? leur demande-t-elle. Vous venez de me privé d'une dose de came. Vous avez intérêt à m'en donner.

- Calme-toi Trisha… dit Tom.

Sur les nerfs Trisha se met à pleurer, elle est en manque, pas encore gravement mais quand même la souffrance se lit sur son visage.

Tom la prend dans ses bras et essaie de la calmer.

- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien aller tu vas voir, lui dit Tom calmement.

- Je me demande bien comment ? lui dit Trisha en sanglotant.

Elle pleure toujours. Tom continue de parler avec elle, essayant de la rassurer.

- Tu as de la came pour moi ? demande-t-elle en tremblant et pleurant toujours

- Non Trisha je n'ai rien, dit Tom.

- Et tu as de l'argent alors ? lui demande-t-elle.

- Trisha, regarde-moi, dit Tom se desserrant un peu d'elle et la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande la fille.

Il met sa main doucement sur son visage, sur les bleus qu'elle a.

- Qui t'as fait ça Trisha ? demande Tom.

- Personne, je suis tombée, répond-elle.

- A d'autre, c'est pas vrai, quelqu'un t'a cognée, intervient Doug.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, dit Trisha qui commence elle-même à ne plus trop croire à ce qu'elle raconte.

Ensuite Tom relève les manches de la blouse de Trisha pour voir les traces de piqûres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande-t-elle.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes vivre ta vie Trisha ? lui demande Tom.

- Et alors c'est mon droit ! dit-elle. Et puis vous aussi vous êtes là pour la came, non ? dit-elle à Tom et Doug.

Ils ne pouvaient pas dire non et risquer de foutre en l'air leur couverture.

- C'est différent pour nous, lui dit Tom en lui montrant ses bras.

- En quoi est-ce différent, vous êtes comme moi ! dit-elle.

- Non regarde, nous on ne se shoote pas, on prend de la drogue très rarement juste pour s'amuser, on n'est pas accro comme toi, là est toute la différence, tu vois ? dit Tom.

Tom a beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle a mal !

- Alors t'as du fric ? Et toi ? demande-t-elle à tour de rôle à Tom et Doug.

- A quoi ça t'amènera de te défoncer encore et toujours ? lui demande Tom. Tu feras encore le trottoir et tu te prendras encore des coups… c'est ça que tu veux ?

Trisha se remet à pleurer, elle sait qu'il a raison. Elle pleure à nouveau et Tom l'a prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Il caresse ces cheveux et la serre très fort. Il continue de lui parler pour la rassurer et essayer de lui faire oublier son état actuel.

Doug regarde la scène au départ amusé par la situation et maintenant aussi attendrit que Tom par cette fille que l'on a envie de protéger. Ils n'ont pas envie de retrouver un jour son cadavre après une dose mortelle de came.

« Elle a l'air de bien se plaire dans les bras de Tom ! » pense Doug.

Evidemment qu'elle s'y plait bien, qui ne s'y plairait pas ? Il est tellement doux et affectueux, et beau !

Tom l'a serre encore quelques instants dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se dégage et ne parte.

- Trisha attend… crie Tom

- Foutez-moi la paix, leur lance-t-elle.

Tom et Doug sont un peu tristes de ne pas avoir su « sauver » cette fille.

- Allez Tommy, on y arrivera plutard, lui dit Tom.

- Oui s'il n'est pas trop tard… dit Tom.

Ils reprennent la voiture de Doug pour se rendre à la chapelle pour donner la came à Fuller qui va la faire examiner.

-----------------------------


	10. Premières conclusions

**CHAPITRE 10 : Premières conclusions**

Arrivés à la chapelle il donne la drogue à Fuller. Une autre personne est présente pour pouvoir effectuer tout de suite l'analyse.

En quelques minutes ils en sont certains. La drogue ramenée par Tom et Doug aujourd'hui est bien celle qui a tué plusieurs jeunes.

- C'est une chance qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé à vous ! s'exclame Fuller.

- Oui, dit Doug.

Tom se rend compte qu'il aurait pu mourir et il a un frisson rien qu'à cette idée. Doug ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître.

- Bon il faut très vite mettre fin à ce réseau, dit Fuller. Demain soir vous devez rencontrer le grand chef et nous l'arrêterons, ainsi que ces chers Rick et Mikey.

- Oui il ne faut pas perdre une seconde, dit Tom. Cette drogue est vendue à des jeunes chaque jour et elle en tue un peu plus à chaque fois.

- Tu penses à Trisha ? lui demande Doug.

- Qui est Trisha ? demande Fuller.

- Oh, une fille que Hanson essaie de secourir, dit Doug.

- Bien, dit Fuller. Allez dormir et demain passez par ici avant d'aller en cours.

- Ok capitaine, dit Doug.

Ils quittent la chapelle et Doug reconduit Tom chez lui avant de rentrer.

Ils passent une bonne nuit et Tom repense à Trisha. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est son devoir d'aider les gens qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais parce qu'elle a de gros problèmes et qu'elle ne survivra pas longtemps comme ça. « Il faut l'aider sinon elle mourra » pense Tom.

-----------------------------


	11. Mauvais trip

**CHAPITRE 11 : Mauvais trip**

Le lendemain matin Tom et Doug retrouvent Fuller à la chapelle de Jump Street. Ils parlent quelques instants de l'affaire et Fuller leur rappelle de se dépêcher de conclure une grosse commande.

- Oui, oui on sait capitaine, dit Tom.

- Allez, filez en cours ! ordonne Fuller.

Les McQuaids refont surface au lycée, ils y vont en retard et entrent dans leur classe.

Ils commencent à parler à plusieurs à voix haute pour se faire remarquer. Ils doivent rester fidèle à leur réputation. Ils sont alors envoyé chez le principal avec Rick et Mikey et sont collé pour la journée.

Ils sont contents de pouvoir quitter ce lycée car ce n'est pas leur endroit préféré.

- Alors que va-t-on faire de cette belle journée ? demande Rick.

- On pourrait déjà parler business, dit Doug.

- Ok, alors vous en voulez encore ? demande Rick.

- Oui, dit Tom.

- Mais c'est tôt, qu'avez-vous fait du 1/4 de kilos qu'on vous a filé hier ? demande Mikey.

- Tu sais ça part très vite, dit Doug. Les jeunes l'adorent.

- Et puis on en a gardé un peu pour nous aussi, ajoute Tom.

- Ah d'accord je comprends, c'est normal alors, dit Rick.

Ils marchent en réfléchissant où aller.

- Je propose qu'on aille encore au 'Corail', dit Tom.

Doug regarde Tom car il sait que s'il veut retourner là-bas ce n'est pas uniquement pour le business mais aussi pour espérer y voir Trisha et essayer de la sauver, de la raisonner, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Doug ne désapprouve pas l'intérêt qu'a Tom pour cette fille, il a juste peur que tout les deux ne fassent sauter leur couverture.

- C'est d'accord, dit Rick.

- Déjà fan de l'endroit Tom ? demande Mikey.

- Oui on a tout ce qu'on veut là-bas, répond Tom au hasard.

- T'as raison, c'est un bon choix, dit Mikey, t'as de la came, des camés, des putes… tout ce dont tu rêves. Tant que t'as du fric bien sûr, sinon t'es comme ces prostituées en quête de fric… et qui se prennent des coups…

- Tu sais qui les frappe ? demande Tom.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demande Rick.

- Juste pour savoir, pour pas que je m'approche trop de ce mec, dit Tom.

- Oui t'as raison faut pas rester trop prêt de ce type, c'est un violent, dit Rick.

- Alors c'est qui ? demande Doug.

- Frank, le mac des prostituées, répond à son tour Mikey.

- Bon on peut y allez maintenant ? demande Rick apparemment impatient de conclure une nouvelle affaire.

Ils vont au 'Corail' en voiture. Arrivé, Tom cherche discrètement Trisha du regard. Il ne la voit pas.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur et s'asseyent à la même table que le soir précédent et commandent encore des bières.

Tom ne voit toujours pas Trisha, il se dit bien qu'elle ne doit pas passer toute sa vie ici mais une bonne partie de la journée quand même.

- Où est Trisha ? demande Tom à Rick et Mikey.

Doug lance à Tom un regard qui veut dire « fais gaffe mec ».

- Pourquoi ? demande Rick.

- J'avais envie d'un peu de compagnie ce soir, dit Tom pour se rattraper.

- Si ce n'est que ça il y a plein de filles ici, dit Mikey.

- Oui mais c'est Trisha qui m'intéresse, dit Tom.

…

- Sandra, ramène-toi ici ! crie Mikey.

Et la jeune fille s'avance vers la table. Tom ne sait pas comment se dépêtrer de la situation et Doug n'est d'aucune aide, il se contente de regarder son copain.

- Où est Trisha ? demandent en même temps Tom et Doug à Sandra.

- Trisha… elle est à l'hôpital, dans le coma, depuis hier soir.

- Ah bon ?! s'étonnent les McQuaids ainsi que Rick et Mikey visiblement pas au courant.

- Oui, dit Sandra, elle est à 'La Pitié', elle a fait une overdose et elle s'est encore pris des coups.

Tom paraît hors de lui à l'entente de ce que raconte Sandra. Il doit vite conclure une nouvelle affaire avec Rick et Mikey et puis foncer voir Trisha et faire payer ceux qui l'ont amoché.

Sandra s'assied près de Tom qu'elle trouve plus attirant que Doug, évidemment.

- Bon alors on peut parler business maintenant ? demande Mikey.

- Bien sûr nous sommes prêts, dit Doug. Alors nous voulons cette fois 1 kilo de coke et 1 kilo d'héro.

Tom regarde Doug l'air de dire « t'exagère pas un peu ? »

- Wow ça fait beaucoup ! s'exclame Rick.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Tom en regardant Doug. Mais c'est ce que nous voulons, appuie Tom.

Rick et Mikey ont l'air paniqué, de ne pas être capable d'avoir toute cette marchandise.

- Si vous pensez que votre boss ne peut pas nous obtenir ça nous irons voir ailleurs, dit Doug en se levant de sa chaise comme pour partir.

- Non, attend, dit Rick, bien sûr qu'on peut vous avoir ça.

- Pour ce soir, ajoute Doug.

- Pas de problème je vais sonner au boss et arrangez ça, dit Rick.

Tom et Doug se regardent un sourire aux lèvres car ils touchent au but.

- Allo, Herman, c'est moi Rick. Dis y a 2 revendeurs qui veulent pour ce soir 1 kilo de coke et 1 kilo d'héro.

- T'es sûr que ces mecs sont fiables, que c'est pas des flics ? demande Herman.

- Oui, pas de problème, on les a testé, dit Rick.

Tom et Doug se doutent de quoi parlent Rick en disant « oui, on les a test ».

- Ok, dit Herman, je viens ce soir avec la marchandise à 22h.

- D'accord Herman, on se retrouve au 'Corail' ok ?

- Ca marche, dit Herman.

'Génial' pensent Tom et Doug, nous avons réussi et ce soir Rick et Mikey seront arrêtés. Tom espère aussi arriver à coincer ce mac qui tabasse les filles qu'il met sur le trottoir.

- C'est bon les mecs, ce soir vous aurez votre marchandise et c'est le grand patron en personne qui vous la donnera, dit Rick.

- Et combien ça va nous coûter ? demande Doug.

- 5 000 $, répond Rick.

- Wow, c'est énorme, dit Doug.

- Nous prenons, dit Tom pour couper court à la conversation.

Doug regarde encore une fois son collègue avec un regard noir. 'Tom semble avoir perdu les pédales' pense Doug. Mais Tom est sûr de lui, essayer de marchander le prix ne marchera pas.

- On se revoit ici ce soir à 22h, dit Rick.

- Ok, dit Tom.

- Et n'oubliez pas l'argent, ajoute Mikey.

- Evidemment, dit Doug.

A ce moment Tom regarde Doug avec l'envie de rire, repensant à hier soir où Doug avait déjà oublié l'argent une fois.

Ils quittent tous le bar. Tom confie à Doug son envie d'aller à l'hôpital voir Trisha et savoir qui lui a fait ça pour aller l'arrêter.

- Ok allons-y, dit Doug

----------------------------


	12. Coma, culpabilité

**CHAPITRE 12 : Coma, culpabilit**

Tom et Doug vont à 'La Pitié' voir Trisha. Ils se renseignent à l'accueil pour savoir quelle est sa chambre.

Arrivés dans la chambre ils voit Trisha avec plein de coups sur le visage ainsi que les bras.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Tom à Doug, tu as vu ça ?

- Oui c'est terrible, dit Doug.

Trisha, dans le coma, ne bouge pas.

Une infirmière entre dans la pièce et demande à Tom et Doug de sortir attendre dans le couloir.

Ils vont s'asseoir sur des chaises près de la porte de la chambre de Trisha.

- Doug c'est ma faute, dit Tom.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tommy ?

- Mais si, tu te souviens je ne lui ai pas donné d'argent… continue Tom

- Et alors quoi ? demande Doug.

- Elle a fait le trottoir pour en avoir et sûrement qu'elle n'a pas ramené assez d'argent à son mac et il l'a à nouveau tabassée, dit Tom. Ensuite ou c'est lui qui l'a droguée ou c'est elle mais elle a fait une overdose à cause de cette merde et regarde où elle est aujourd'hui !

- Eh Tom, même si tu lui avais donné de l'argent elle se serait quand même injecté cette drogue tu sais, dit Doug en essayant de rassurer son meilleur ami.

- Oui mais elle ne se serait peut-être pas fait taper dessus… dit Tom

- Et se serait arrivé plus tard, dit Doug. Allez, arrête de t'en faire tu n'es pas responsable.

….

Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière sort de la chambre et elle s'adresse à Tom et Doug.

- Vous pouvez y aller messiers, elle commence à se réveiller.

- Merci mon Dieu, disent Tom et Doug en même temps.

Ils entrent dans la chambre.

- Comment te sens-tu Trisha ? demande Tom.

- Comment penses-tu que je me sens ? répond-elle. Ils m'ont cassé mon trip ici.

- Mais tu étais dans le coma, lui dit Doug.

- Et alors ? dit Trisha comme si elle s'en foutait.

- Qui t'as fait ça Trisha ? demande Tom.

- Personne, je suis tombée, dit la fille.

- Et bien dis donc t'es vraiment maladroite, dit Doug qui sait qu'elle ment.

- Oui faut croire, dit-elle.

…

- C'est ton mac Frank qui t'a fait ça hein ? demande Tom.

Trisha ne réagit pas, elle a envie de nier mais en même temps elle a envie de le dire et que ces deux jeunes hommes, qu'elle ne connaît pas bien, aillent lui faire sa fête.

- Qui vous a parlé de ça ? demande-t-elle.

- Rick et Mikey, dit Doug.

- Alors c'est bien lui qui t'as frappé et déjà l'autre fois ? demande Tom qui sait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, dit Trisha tout bas.

Tom et Doug se regardent, ils pensent à la même chose 'il ne faut pas traîner, il faut arrêter ce salaud très vite'.

- Tom, tu me fais sortir d'ici, dit Trisha en se plaignant.

- Quoi tu n'as pas eu assez de drogue ? lui demande Doug.

- Fous-moi la paix ! crie-t-elle. Fous-moi la paix, casse-toi d'ici…

Tom fait signe à Doug d'aller attendre dehors. Il s'exécute.

Trisha recommence encore à sangloter. Elle ne veut pas rester ici.

- Tom stp je veux m'en aller, je déteste cet endroit, dit-elle en pleurant.

- Tu es mieux ici que dans la rue, non ? lui demande Tom.

Tom est penché sur elle.

- Je veux me tirer d'ici et je vais me tirer, dit-elle.

Elle commence à se débattre avec ses couvertures pour sortir du lit. Mais Tom s'assied pour l'empêcher d'en sortir.

- Bouge-toi je veux me tirer d'ici, dit-elle en criant et pleurant en même temps.

- Calme-toi, ils vont te soigner ici, lui dit Tom.

Tom la prend à nouveau dans ses bras mais elle se débat. Il l'a sert un peu plus fort et commence à lui parler et essaie de la calmer. Il a plus de mal cette fois-ci. C'est normal car tout ce qui l'intéresse elle c'est de sortir ici, de trouver de l'argent et de se défoncer.

- Tom jveux sortir tu m'entends !!! crie à nouveau Trisha.

- Tu es mieux ici, lui dit Tom.

- Non c'est pas vrai, tu te trompes, s'acharne à dire Trisha.

Tom la serre encore un peu plus fort, un peu comme s'il lui faisait des calins. Et cette fois elle commence à se calmer.

Tom pourrait penser que ces bras font des miracles pour réconforter les filles en larmes mais c'est surtout la manière qu'il a de leur parler. Il est très fort pour ça et plus doué que Doug.

Maintenant que Trisha est calmée il la recouche dans le lit et lui dit d'essayer de dormir.

- Tu reviendras me voir ? lui demande-t-elle.

- C'est promis, allez maintenant repose-toi.

Tom sort de la chambre et retrouve Doug. Il demande à une infirmière de filer un calmant à Trisha car elle est agitée et risque d'essayer de quitter l'hôpital.

L'infirmière rentre dans la chambre pendant que Tom et Doug quittent l'hôpital.

----------------------------


	13. Arrestation

**CHAPITRE 13 : Arrestation**

Tom et Doug sortent vite de cet hôpital et se lancent, avec la voiture de Doug, à la recherche de ce Frank. Ils demandent à plusieurs prostituées où ce trouve ce type mais les filles ont trop peur pour parler.

Tom voit une jeune fille, une prostituée, seule dans un coin, et sort de la voiture pour aller lui parler. Doug le suit.

- Eh ! tu connais Frank ? lui demande Tom.

La jeune fille visiblement défoncée ne fait presque pas attention à Tom et Doug, c'est à peine si elle est consciente.

- Oh eh tu m'entends ? demande Tom.

Doug tourne la tête de la fille vers eux. Elle les voit maintenant mais elle a le regard vide. Elle fume un joint en plus, comme si son état n'était pas assez déplorable comme ça !

- Hein ! Quoi ? demande la fille.

- Tu connais Frank ? redemande Tom.

- Non, dit la fille. Vous êtes qui ? Des flics ? demande-t-elle.

Evidemment ils ne vont pas dire oui.

- Non, dit Tom, mais nous recherchons ton mac, Frank.

- Je ne le connais pas, répond-t-elle.

- Et moi je suis sûre que si ! dit Doug.

Tom réfléchit un instant.

- Ecoute, tu connais Trisha ? Elle est à l'hôpital, elle était dans le coma jusqu'à il y a quelques heures et c'est son mac Frank qui l'a tabassée… explique Tom

- Oh mon Dieu, dit la fille. Trisha est mon amie…

- Alors aide-nous et dit nous où on peut trouver Frank, demande Tom.

- Ok, il est dans ce bâtiment là _(elle le montre du doigt, c'est en face de la rue)_,au 3è étage, explique la fille.

- D'accord merci, dit Tom.

Avant de partir, Doug prend le joint de la fille hors de ses mains et l'écrase par terre.

- C'est pas bon pour toi ! dit-til.

- Et mais t'es malade ?! crie la fille

Tom et Doug se rendent discrètement au bâtiment indiqué par cette fille et tambourine à la porte. Pour pouvoir entrer ils s'annoncent comme des gros clients en quête de 'fun'…

Une fois à l'intérieur ils s'assurent de qui est Frank et l'arrêtent.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes tabasser les filles ? demande Tom.

- Tu vas bien t'amuser en prison, dit Doug, tu vas pouvoir taper les murs !

Tom et Doug sont contents d'eux. Ils le ramènent à la chapelle et informe Fuller qui n'est pas très au courant de la situation.

- Bonne pioche les gars, dit Fuller à ses officiers.

Tom et Doug en profitent pour expliquer l'arrangement de ce soir. Fuller dit qu'il y aura une équipe prête pour arrêter Rick, Mikey et leur chef.

Il sonne à un supérieur pour avoir l'argent nécessaire pour la transaction. Argent, qui cette fois, allait être récupéré.

Tom et Doug retournent chez eux se préparer pour ce soir.

----------------------------


	14. Deal final

**CHAPITRE 14 : Deal final**

C'est l'heure et Tom et Doug sont prêts. Ils entrent au 'Corail' et s'asseyent à la table où Rick, Mikey et Herman (le big boss) les attendent.

Ils commencent à discuter, à boirent une bière et font enfin leur transaction.

Toujours sous la table ils s'échangent les paquets.

Herman compte l'argent et le compte y est. Tom et Doug regardent les 2 gros paquets de drogue.

- Alors, dit Herman, on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin d'autant de came ? C'est pas pour nous doubler et vendre sur notre territoire au moins ?

- Non, dit Doug c'est pour une autre raison.

Tom et Doug se regardent avant de sortir leurs plaques.

Rick, Mikey et le chef n'en reviennent pas de s'être fait avoir.

- Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il avait passé le teste ! dit Herman à ses deux intermédiaires en s'énervant.

- Mais oui… dit Rick.

Les mecs se lèvent pour s'enfuir et entrent à ce moment Fuller accompagnés d'autres policiers.

Ils attrapent les 3 dealers et leurs passent les menottes.

- Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous et sera utilisé contre vous au tribunal, si vous n'avez pas les moyens de vous payer un avocat la cour vous en commettra un d'office…

Ils embarquent ces types à la chapelle avant de les déférer directement au parquet…

- Beau travail, dit Fuller à Tom et Doug.

- Oui, répondent Tom et Doug.

Tom et Doug rentrent dormir chez eux.

Mais avant Tom demande à Doug pour le conduire à l'hôpital voir Trisha.

- Ok on y va, dit Doug.

----------------------------


	15. Joie ou tristesse

**CHAPITRE 15 : Joie ou tristesse**

Ils arrivent à l'hôpital et entrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille. A leur surprise il n'y a personne. Et le lit est refait.

- Mais où est-elle ? demande Tom.

- Elle s'est sûrement enfuie, dit Doug.

Ils se dirigent vers la sortie pour se lancer à sa recherche lorsqu'une infirmière les rejoint.

- Vous cherchez Trisha ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, vous savez où elle est ? demande Tom.

Oui, malheureusement elle s'est enfuie alors qu'on voulait lui faire des examens, nous n'avons pas su la retenir.

Tom est excédé par ce que dit l'infirmière.

- Vous n'êtes pas capable de retenir une ado ici ? demande Tom.

- C'est-à-dire que… commence l'infirmière.

- Excusez-le, dit Doug, il avait envie d'aider cette fille.

- Oui nous sommes de la police, disent Tom et Doug en montrant leurs plaques.

- Ah je comprends… dit l'infirmière. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez des dealers ou proxénètes…

- Non pas du tout, dit Doug.

- Ecoutez, dans l'état où elle était elle n'a pas su aller bien loin. Elle cherche de l'argent pour se payer de la drogue, dit l'infirmière.

- Merci, dit Doug.

- Tom acquiesce avec un sourire.

Ils prennent à nouveau la voiture de Doug pour commencer leurs recherches. Ils retournent d'abord aux alentours du 'Corail' mais ils ne la voient pas. Ils vont demander à la prostituée de tout à l'heure. Mais toujours rien.

Ils continuent à pieds dans les rues avoisinantes et rien. Puis à un moment ils voient une fille dans une petite rue qui a du mal à marcher.

Ils courent près d'elle et c'est bien elle, Trisha.

Elle est défoncée et ne tient plus debout.

- Alors t'as eu ta dose, hein Trisha !!! dit Doug.

- Ouais… dit-elle en rigolant.

- Trisha ça va ? demande Tom.

- Tu vois bien que ça va, lui dit Doug.

- Coooooooool, répond Trisha.

- Arrête Tom ! lui dit Doug, tu vois bien qu'elle est raide !

- Raide, raide défoncée… répète Trisha en rigolant.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à marcher. Elle venait juste de se shooter quelques minutes avant que Tom et Doug ne la trouvent car elle avait encore la manche de son chemisier relevée et la seringue plantée dans son bras.

Après quelques secondes elle s'effondre. Tom la rattrape.

- Ca va! dit Trisha à Tom.

Trisha essaie de se débattre pour se relever mais sans succès.

- Ne panique pas, je suis l ! Je te tiens ! lui dit Tom

- Trisha mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande Doug.

- Pourquoi tu te fais autant de mal ? Tu te rends compte que tu te détruis ? lui demande Tom.

Elle commence à pleurer.

- Mais tu sais, c'est pas de ma faute, tu sais… Ils m'ont foutue à la porte… c'était pas marrant… dans les rues seule, puis il est venu vers moi…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demande Tom

- Elle délire Tom, lui dit Doug, elle n'arrive presque plus à parler.

Tom et Trisha sont à terre. Tom la tient contre lui et la serre dans ses bras pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Elle ne bouge plus.

- Trisha ? Trisha tu m'entends ? demande Tom paniqué.

Elle ferme les yeux, ne répond pas.

- Trisha ça va ? demande Tom

- Elle est dans son trip c'est tout, lui dit Doug.

Du blanc commence à sortir de la bouche de Trisha, c'est en général le signe d'une overdose.

- Mais non, regarde, dit Tom à Doug, t'as vu ce qui sort de sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Doug, elle fait une overdose, vite faut l'amener à l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture de Doug, Tom se met à l'arrière avec Trisha sur les genoux. Doug conduit du plus vite possible en direction de l'hôpital 'La Pitié' où Trisha était précédemment soignée.

Arrivés, ils poussent la porte de l'hôpital en courant. C'est Doug qui porte Trisha jusqu'à un médecin.

- Vite dépêchez-vous ! Elle fait une overdose ! dit Tom.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? demande le médecin en allongeant Trisha sur un brancard.

- Nous sommes officiers de police, disent Tom et Doug en montrant leurs plaques.

- Cette overdose m'a l'air très sérieuse, dit le médecin.

Tom et Doug ne savent pas si Trisha va s'en sortir mais ils espèrent de tout leur cœur que la réponse à cette question sera positive.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé … ? demande le médecin qui n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Oui, dit Tom, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler et à marcher. On pensait que c'était l'héroïne qui faisait de plus en plus son effet car visiblement elle se l'était injectée peu avant qu'on arrive.

- Ok, dit le médecin. Sortez svp.

Le médecin appelle d'autres médecins pendant que Tom et Doug sortent et attendent dans le couloir.

Les portes n'étant pas transparentes ils ne peuvent rien voir de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Et ils n'entendent rien non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard les médecins ressortent et l'un d'entres eux se dirige vers Tom et Doug.

Tom et Doug se lèvent.

- Alors elle va bien ? demande Tom. On peut aller la voir.

Le médecin ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

Doug a compris ce que cela signifiait mais pas Tom qui ne veux pas voir la vérité en face.

- Messiers, dit le médecin, je suis désolée mais Trisha est morte. Nous avons tout tenté pour la réanimé mais sans succès.

Tom a les larmes aux yeux, Doug est plus fort mais très triste quand même.

- Est-ce que si on l'avait amenée quelques minutes plus tôt vous auriez pu la sauver ? demande Tom.

Doug fait signe au médecin de ne pas réfléchir à la question et de dire NON tout de suite.

- Non, dit le médecin, cela n'aurait absolument rien changé. Vous n'auriez pas pu deviner avant de voir ce liquide blanchâtre sortir de sa bouche.

…

Tom et Doug se dirigent, anéantis, vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- J'avais l'impression qu'elle commençait à avoir confiance en moi Doug, dit Tom.

- Oui c'est vrai mais sa tentation a été plus forte, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, crois-moi, dit Doug en réconfortant son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un gros calin Tommy ? lui demande Doug.

- Ne pousse pas trop loin ! dit Tom avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais sérieusement je te jure que tu l'as beaucoup aidée, dit Doug. Tu l'as réconfortée à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. Tu savais lui parler, la calmer…

- Oui peut-être mais la fin est la même, dit Tom en soupirant.

- Il ne faut pas toucher à la drogue, dit Doug, et nous allons nous battre pour enrayer tous les dealers et aider tous les jeunes que nous croiserons à l'avenir !

- Oui, dit Tom, même s'il faut écraser tout le monde nous y arriverons !

- Voilà comment il faut parler.

Doug reconduit Tom chez lui et reste un peu avec lui avant de le laisser dormir.

C'est touchant la manière dont Tom s'était occupé de cette fille. Certes il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus, beaucoup plus. Même si Trisha n'acceptait pas son aide il aurait du la forcer. Mais la forcer n'aurait servi à rien et il le sait !

- Bonne nuit Tom ! lui dit Doug.

- Oui à toi aussi Doug.

-----------------------------

LA DROGUE EST TRES DANGEREUSE ET IL NE FAUT JAMAIS Y GOUTER, SINON VOUS FINIREZ COMME CETTE PAUVRE TRISHA, UNE FIN TRAGIQUE.

-----------------------------

**THE END**

C'était ma première fanfic sur 21 JS qui est ma série préférée et Johnny l'homme de mes rêves ! SVP REVIEW en me laissant un commentaire avec vos impressions et j'écrirai p-ê d'autres fanfic de cette série.

-----------------------------


End file.
